Street lovers
by ProwlPony100
Summary: there is a lot of singing in this but whatever. Please comment please.


Street lovers__

_**The sound of a chello was heard on the side of a street by a group of 6 transforming robots who were in their alt modes so they went to go see what it was. Is that who I think it is? A swat truck said looking at an 18 year old girl playing the chello on the side of the street she was also singing. **_

_**MY BIG WISH.**_  
__  
_**My name is Candy pop I live a lonely life in a forest not to faraway.**_  
_**Without a home without a life.**_  
_**I have tried to tell my friend but scared of their reaction I kept it to myself.**_  
_**Oh how I wish I had my family back.**_  
_**My world is a battle ground.**_  
_**Help to escape this war friends of mine.**_  
_**The love of my life is very smart and very strong.**_  
_**But he would never feel the same.**_  
_**Give me a life.**_  
_**Give me a life.**_  
_**Give me a life.**_  
_**A life worth living.**_  
_**All I really want. **_  
_**My big life time wish.**_  
_**I wish for a loving. **_  
_**FAMILY!**_  
_**YEA!**_

_**Candy pop why are you out here? PROWL! I umm...I gotta run see ya. Candy pop ran to the forest to hide. Prowl go after her we'll fight of Megatron! Prowl nodded and headed to the forest where he saw Candy pop go. **_

_**We are POP?CANDY ! Kimi ni mo hitotsu We are POP?CANDY ! BERI HAPPII ! We are POP?CANDY ! SUMAIRU ga hora Niau kara ukiukkii! Aa nigate na suugaku no shukudai mo! Mama nootsukaimo ! o furo soujimo! "Yuutousei" no watashi wa itsudemo Gaman wo shite bakari dakedo chigau honto wa! We are POP?CANDY! SUTEEJI no ue We are POP?CANDY! Kirameku We are POP?CANDY! Hontou no kimochi Taisetsu ni ikiyou yo ! Aa kmi wa donna toki mo egao de Yowasa misenai you ni shiteru kedo Tsurai toki wa MEERU de yobidashi te Asa made tsukiatte kii teageru itsudemo! We are POP?CANDY! Namida no ato wa We are POP?CANDY! HARERUYA ! We are POP?CANDY! Asayake no sora Futari wo terashiteru We are POP?CANDY! La La La... We are POP?CANDY! La La La... We are POP?CANDY! La La La... We are POP?CANDY! La La La... We are POP?CANDY! Kimi nimo hitotsu We are POP?CANDY! BERI HAPPII ! We are POP?CANDY! SUMAIRU ga hora Niau kara ukiukkii! **_

_**Candy pop? Candy pop being part cat had the speed of a cat and shot right past Prowl but this time her speed was insane. Candy pop! Slow down! Prowl said going after her but ended up chasing her up a tree. Time to show him what these feathers are really for. She said as she jumped and started to glide in the sky to another tree easily because she had feathers on her legs and arms but they were not for powered flight. You can fly? Glide I can't do powered flight. She put her i-pod on full blast and japanese music played then she started to glide without going into a tree. Wow hahaha! Prowl Chuckled as Candy flew right past his head and landed on the ground. Tell you what if you can catch me I'll tell you everything deal? Deal. Prowl ran at Candy pop thinking this would be easy but she just doged him like it was nothing. Okay so your faster than me. Prowl chuckled still running after her but she went up the tree a started to glide again. So you want to play it that way? Prowl said using his jet boasters to get of the ground and go after her only to find she was even faster in the air. You'll never catch me I was made for speed. Candy said landing on another tree and taking of again singing. **_

_**I was made for speed.**_  
_**Like cat inside of me.**_  
_**Catch me take a lot of work and speed.**_  
_**YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! TRY AND CATCH ME!**_  
_**I win the race every time you can't catch me.**_  
_**I glide through the sky like I have no care in the world.**_  
_**LETS RACE!**_  
_**You can try to keep up but me you never will because I have the power to break sound baryer.**_  
_**HEY LETS GO!**_  
_**HEY LETS DO THIS!**_  
_**TIME TO RACE.**_  
_**Lets sore through the sky and relax.**_  
_**LETS FLY!**_

__

_**Candy pop was to fast and Prowl lose her and couldn't find her. Wow she is fast. HEY PROWL UP HERE TRY CATCH ME! Candy pop was on top of Prowls head and took of high into the sky then suddenly got shot in the arm by hunters who thought she was a bird. AAAAHHHH! Candy pop screamed as she fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground. I GOT IT! one of the hunters yelled running over to Candy pop. You idot you shot a human that...has feathers on her arms and legs plus cat ears, tail and paws for feet. GET AWAY FROM HER! Prowl yelled scaring the hunters away. Candy pop are you okay? Yea it's just my wing it'll heal. Candy pop said as she got up and started to limp over to Prowl. Your leg is hurt. Must happened when I fell it's not as bad as it looks. Candy pop started to lick her arm like a normal cat. Candy pop tell me the truth do you live on the streets? Maybe. Candy reply simply. Candy? YES IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR I LIVE ON THE STREETS OKAY SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Candy why did you not tell me this before? Candy was still raging. NO YOU WOULD THINK I'M A STREET RAT AND MORE THAN THAT SO WOULD THE...Candy pop was cut of by Prowl who pressed his lips on hers. ?...? Candy pop kissed back calming down. What was that for? I love you Candy that's why. You love me I can't belive it YOU LOVE ME! Candy pop put her good arm around Prowl and started to cry. I l-love you too P-Prowl. Prowl gently picked her up trying not to make her injugery worse and walked back to the base. Prowl you found her! Prowl put her down gently and told the team what happened but left out the part were she got hurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but I thought you would hate me. Candy pop said limping over to the stone sofa to sit down and rest her leg. Why are you limping? Hunters shot me out of the sky though I did deserve it for showing of but they only shot my wing when I fell I hurt my leg. She said acting like nothing happened.**_  
_** 1 week later**_  
_** Candy was on the roof of the base. Candy why are you...Candy jumped of the roof. CANDY! Prowl shouted only to have Candy fly over his head and she was flapping her wings doing powered flight this time. Your really flying. Candy started to sing to a theme tune she had on her i-pod.**_

_**Show me how to lieYou?re getting better all the timeAnd turning all against the oneIs an art that?s hard to teachAnother clever wordSets off an unsuspecting herdAnd as you step back into lineA mob jumps to their feetNow dance, fucker, danceMan, he never had a chanceAnd no one even knewIt was really only youAnd now you steal awayTake him out todayNice work you didYou?re gonna go far, kidWith a thousand liesAnd a good disguiseHit ?em right between the eyesHit ?em right between the eyesWhen you walk awayNothing more to saySee the lightning in your eyesSee ?em running for their livesSlowly out of lineAnd drifting closer in your sightsSo play it out I?m wide awakeIt?s a scene about meThere?s something in your wayAnd now someone is gonna payAnd if you can?t get what you wantWell it?s all because of meNow dance, fucker, danceMan, I never had a chanceAnd no one even knewIt was really only youAnd now you?ll lead the wayShow the light of dayNice work you didYou?re gonna go far, kidTrust, deceived!With a thousand liesAnd a good disguiseHit ?em right between the eyesHit ?em right between the eyesWhen you walk awayNothing more to saySee the lightning in your eyesSee ?em running for their livesNow dance, fucker, danceHe never had a chanceAnd no one even knewIt was really only youSo dance, fucker, danceI never had a chanceIt was really only youWith a thousand liesAnd a good disguiseHit ?em right between the eyesHit ?em right between the eyesWhen you walk awayNothing more to saySee the lightning in your eyesSee ?em running for their livesClever alibisLord of the fliesHit ?em right between the eyesHit ?em right between the eyesWhen you walk awayNothing more to saySee the lightning in your eyesSee ?em running for their lives**_

_**Prowl was lost for words her singing had gotten better. You can't keep me on the ground to long. Prowl had to duck as Candy had flew right over his head then started to glide again. The elete garde is coming. Prowl yelled to her then saw her flinch and crash through the roof of the base while not looking where she was going and rushed into the living area. Why is there random coloured blur's around me? Candy shook her head to see Bee and Sari laughing. Nice landing Candy. Sari said. Oh hahaha very funny. I take it Prowl told about the elete garde? Yea he did. Sorry about that Candy.**_

_**Well I'm just outa schoolLike I'm real real coolGotta dance like a foolGot the message that I gotta beA wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childGonna met all muh friendsGonna have ourself a ballGonna tell my friendsGonna tell them allThat I'm a wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childI'm a real wild oneAn' I like a wild funIn a world gone crazyEverything seems hazyI'm a wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childI'm a wild oneI'm a wild oneI'm a wild oneOh babyI'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild child**_

_**Candy sang to some theme on her i-pod while she took of again and landed on Prowls head. Your wild alright. Prime look who's here. Not glitch head prime. Hey I heard that half breed! Smoke came out of Candy's ear's and nose. DO NOT CALL ME A HALF BREED CHIN HEAD OR YOU'LL GET IT! What can you do half breed? AAAAHHHH! Candy who had descovered she had the power to breath fire let lose a flame bigger that Megatron in SP's deraction. You had that one coming to you SP. Jazz said laughing.**_

_**Well I'm just outa schoolLike I'm real real coolGotta dance like a foolGot the message that I gotta beA wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childGonna met all muh friendsGonna have ourself a ballGonna tell my friendsGonna tell them allThat I'm a wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childI'm a real wild oneAn' I like a wild funIn a world gone crazyEverything seems hazyI'm a wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childI'm a wild oneI'm a wild oneI'm a wild oneOh babyI'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild child **_

_**Candy sang flying away laughing. You are an ass SP! The team started to laugh. Candy went to the place where the bots washed up and set up a devise that would go of when Sentinel came in. TARKET SENTINEL PRIME! Candy left and went to go tell Bumblebee about her prank. Oh slag you must be brave! No just think it will be funny. That will be slagging funny! I have a video camara hung up so I can put it youtube. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Well that's my Q. Candy got her camara and uplouded the video with music titled stupit robot has a slime shower while I play fitting music for 1 hour. There now for the count down 3, 2,1. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughter blasted through out the whole base and Candy walked in smiling. Nice one Candy you rock! Bee said as he and Candy high fived. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HALF BREED! Oh no gotta run. Prowl who saw what was going on ran over to Candy and picked her up then ran to his room and hide her in his tree. Hey ninja if you see that half breed organic tell her I have an energy lanence with her name all over it. Sentinel left and Prowl went up see if Candy was okay. Candy you okay? Alive thanks to you Prowl. You two want to play truth or dare with us? Okay sounds like fun. Sari spun the bottle and it landed on Candy. Truth or dare? Dare. Okay I dare you to kiss Prowl on the lips a real kiss. Candy climed on Prowls hand and kissed him on the lips and opened her mouth for Prowl. Okay my turn. Candy said as she and Prowl broke the kiss. Okay Jazz I dare you to punch SP in the face. Jazz did just that then spun the bottle which landed on Bumblebee. Truth or dare? Truth. Do you love Sari? Yes I do. Sari sat there with her mouth wide open then Bee spun the bottle and it landed on Prowl. Truth or dare? Dare. Bee smirked. I dare you to eat Candy and keep her in your fuel tank for 2 weeks. WHAT! Both Prowl and Candy said together. You have to do it. Sari said smiling. Prowl sighed and picked up Candy then looked at her with a look that said sorry then he put her in his mouth. He's really doing it! Ratchet said in shock. Prowl poked Candy with his toung coating her with oily saliva a found that she tasted very sweet then swallowed. The team saw the bulge in Prowls neck where Candy was desapear and all to soon his belly had gotten bigger and he had a smile that said I will get you Bumblebee then he spun the bottle which landed on Bee. Truth or dare? Dare. Bumblebee started to regret saying dare. I dare you to do the same thing you dared me to do on Sari. Bumblebee why did you give him that idea? Bee picked up his now girlfriend thanks to Jazz and put her in his mouth and swallowed after having tasted her. By now Prowl had left and went to his room. Candy you okay? Yes but can you please punch Bee for me. Sure I kind of want to myself. So how did I taste? Sweetest thing I'v ever eaten. Candy laughed at that. So what now? Prowl had to think. I have no idea plus I already ate you. I can't belive you got Bee to eat Sari. Hahaha call it pay back for the both of us. Hey I just thought of something now that I'm in your fuel tank Sentinel can't hurt me. Good point if you had been out there after the truth or dare game he would of killed you. So I ghess your not going to be able to battle while I'm here? I ghess so. Well at least we get to spend more time together. Two weeks later. Candy was walking through the town when she passed one of her old school bullies. Hey if it isn't Feather brain. My name is Candy. Your so fat you'll never get a boyfriend. As a matter a fact I do have a boyfriend and I'm not fat. Well that boy is just being nice not even a robot would fall in love with you fatty. My boyfriend is a robot one of the autobots to. Ha he doesn't love you he is just being nice. He does love me Ryan. How could he love someone as fat as you? Maybe your right what if he is just being nice. Of course I'm right lose weight and he might fall in love with you. Ryan left and Candy ran to the base crying. Hey Candy do you...LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANY GAMES RIGHT NOW! Candy yelled in tears making all the bots look away from what they were doing. Candy is everything...GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK! Candy yelled to Prime. What's going on in here!? Prowl asked then looked at Candy who was in the corner of the room with all the bots around her. Candy? Why are you...JUST GO AWAY ALL OF YOU PLEASE JUST GO! Candy broke down at that point and ran to her room. The bots didn't see her all day sence and she refused to eat saying she was not hungry. I'm really worried about her she will not eat and refuse's to come out of her room Jazz. Prowl said worried about Candy. The next day she finely came out of her room she still looked upset it looked like someone hurt her feelings horrably. Candy can you please tell us what's wrong? I don't want to talk right now I'm not in the mood. Will you at least try to eat something? I'm not hungry. Candy please you have to eat something! I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Candy yelled then started to cry again. Oh dear not again. Prowl said and wrapped his arms around her. Candy why are you so upset? I DON'T KNOW I JUST AM! Candy lied yelling at Prowl. Candy there has to be a reason. THERE IS NO REASON SO JUST GO AWAY! 5 days later and Candy still refused to eat or just ate little amounts of food before saying she was full this only made made Prowl and the others more conserned. Candy please just eat something your thinner than a stick! I'm not hungry okay! Prowl can you come with us a minuet? Prowl went to the media bay with Ratchet and Optimus. Prowl we think Candy has anorexia. I understand I myself was thinking the same thing but that doesn't explain why she is so upset. Prowl we are going to go out on patrol tonight and you can stay here to talk to her she might open up if there isn't lots of people around. Prowl nodded and left the media bay to take care of Candy who was still in the same place as before away from the others. Prowl frowned at her seeing her like this it broke his spark. Autobots transform and roll out. Prowl watched the team go and then looked a Candy who didn't move then went over and picked her up and sat down on the stone sofa and set her on his knee. Candy tried to make a run for it but Prowl grabbed her arm and she got ready to breath fire at him then fly away. When she tried she found out Prowl used his ninja skills to destable her fire breathing power. Candy I think it's time for you to tell me what's going on here why are you not eating and why are you so upset? I don't want to talk about it. Candy said jerking her arm away from Prowl and started to walk away only to have Prowl pull her close to him. Candy please tell me what's wrong I want to help you. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG! Prowl hugged her gently as she cried. Your losing a lot of weight and if you lose much more we could lose you I could lose you. An old bully from school. Continue. He called me fat and said that no boy or robot would ever love me. Well he's wrong I bet lots of people would beg to have you. I told him about how you love me and he said you were only trying to be kind and you would never love someone as fat as me. Your not fat your far from it. He told me I should lose weight and that you would love me if I did but what he said hurt so much that I started to stop eating so I could lose weight. You did this because you thought I didn't like you? Candy nodded tears falling from her eye's. You stupit girl why would you think for even 1 second that I didn't like you I love you and you know it. Candy smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.**_

_**We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer airSee the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsSee you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I knowThat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting, all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesSo I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little whileCause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesRomeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh ohI got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you was fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I saidRomeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and saidMarry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yesOh, oh, Oh, ohCause we were both young when I first saw you... **_

_**I love you Prowl. I love you too Candy pop. At this time the bots entered and saw Candy hugging Prowl like letting go would mean sudden death. I take it the talk went well? Yes and I'm sorry about how I acted it wasn't your fault you didn't deserve it. Later that night Prowl found a note at his bed room door and read it. You have been there when I needed you. When I needed hug or sholdier to cry on. You helpped me find a family and home. You are the love of my life. Thanks for everything Prowl. Love Candy pop. Prowl looked at the letter again and noticed it was a goodbye letter and he ran to Candy's room to see her body on the floor with a note beside it. This is Ryan the one who made Candy pop stop eating I thought I would just help her out a bit in ending her life. RATCHET CANDY HAS BEEN ATTACKED! Ratchet ran in and took Candy's lifeless body and rushed her to the media bay. BUMBLEBEE HELP ME OUT! Why me? I need your stingers to shock her back to life. Bumblebee walked in and placed his stingers on Candy. Sorry Candy I have to do this. ZZZZZZZZZZZ! Candy suddenly started to breath again. Now how did she write this note and more than that leave it at my door. Prowl then spotted some writing on the back of the paper. I used the last of my strength to put this at your door Prowl. Prowl felt rage bubble up inside of him all he wanted was to find that boy who did this and choke him to death. Prowl? A weak but clear enough voice spoke up. Candy thank the all-spark I got to you in-time. Candy give him a weak smile though Prowl could tell she was in a great deal of pain. You nearly give me a spark attack next time shout for help! Prowl said worry in his voice plus one more anger. Candy use all her strength to sit up and look him in the eye's. I didn't see it coming all I saw was a note then a knife. Candy you should have used your strength to come into my room and inform me of this. I didn't want to worry you. And I don't want to lose the love of my life so soon. Prowl said gently his voice full of love. A tear went down Candy's check and Prowl had his arms around her in less then than 2 seconds. Prowl she is stable enough for you take her out of the media bay and to some place quiet your room would be best. Prowl nodded and gently picked up Candy and carried her to his room where she was safe. Prowl? Yes what is it Candy? Can...can I sleep in your fuel tank tonight please. Prowl was taken a back by her sudden request. Are you sure you want me to do this? Candy nodded half asleep. Prowl chuckled and placed her in his mouth gently and started to lick her body coating her in oily saliva. Prowl smiled as she tried to fight of his glossa from licking her. Prowl then pushed her to the back of his throught and gulped her down slowly. ULP! Prowl sighed as she was push down into his fuel tank but some how this time he wasn't tired. Prowl then felt Candy land in his fuel tank. You know Candy you live up to your name your just as sweet as energon treats. Candy was already asleep the heat of the ninja bots fuel tank had put her to sleep. Sweet dreams Candy pop. Prowl said placing a hand over his swollen belly and rubbing it gently while trying find where Candy was. Prowl soon felt a bump under his hand where Candy was moving around. Prowl felt wonderfully full and smiled as he still had the taste in his mouth. Delishus. Was all Prowl said before falling asleep too. The next morning Candy awoke bright as the sun her sleep had been the best sleep ever she was warm and very safe tucked away in Prowls fuel tank She didn't want to leave it just yet. Prowl honey time to wake up. Prowl slowly came on-line and put his hand over his belly and felt a bump and everything came back to him. Candy do you want me to let you now? No not yet I like it in here it's cosy and safe. Prowl smiled with yawn. Very well I shall let the others know and don't worry Prime came in the middle of the night to check on you and I told him everything Candy was smiling Prowl could tell. You know if I had it my way I would never leave. Prowl chuckled. But you don't have your way you need eat and can't always use ninja moves to make you not have to eat for a certen amount of time.**_  
_** I know. I tried to tell you this last night but you fell asleep you really live up to your name. Candy giggled. So I taste like sweets? Yes but only the best sweets.**_


End file.
